During starting of a synchronous motor, the stator produces an alternating magnetic field causing the permanent magnetic rotor to be oscillated. The amplitude of the oscillation of the rotor increases until the rotor begins to rotate, and finally the rotor is accelerated to rotate in synchronism with the alternating magnetic field of the stator. To ensure the starting of a conventional synchronous motor, a starting point of the motor is set to be low, which results in that the motor cannot operate at a relatively high working point, thus the efficiency is low. In another aspect, the rotor cannot be ensured to rotate in a same direction every time since a stop or stationary position of the permanent magnetic rotor is not fixed. Accordingly, in applications such as a fan and water pump, the impeller driven by the rotor has straight radial vanes, which results in a low operational efficiency of the fan and water pump.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional drive circuit for a synchronous motor, which allows a rotor to rotate in a same predetermined direction in every time it starts. In the circuit, a stator winding 1 of the motor is connected in series with a TRIAC between two terminals M and N of an AC power source VM, and an AC power source VM is converted by a conversion circuit DC into a direct current voltage and the direct current is supplied to a position sensor H. A magnetic pole position of a rotor in the motor is detected by the position sensor H, and an output signal Vh of the position sensor H is connected to a switch control circuit PC to control the bidirectional thyristor T. FIG. 2 shows a waveform of the drive circuit. It can be seen from FIG. 2 that, in the drive circuit, no matter the bidirectional thyristor T is switched on or off, the AC power source supplies power for the conversion circuit DC so that the conversion circuit DC constantly outputs and supplies power for the position sensor H (referring to a signal VH in FIG. 2). In a low-power application, in a case that the AC power source is commercial electricity of about 200V, the electric energy consumed by two resistors R2 and R3 in the conversion circuit DC is more than the electric energy consumed by the motor.